Obsesión
by Athaeris
Summary: ¿Cual es el límite de la obsesión? ¿Qué es lo máximo que puedes hacer por el ser en el que te obsecionas?... ¿Que puedes hacer para evitar que esten pendientes de ti?... UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Iba a participar con este fic en el concurso, y no lo terminé, y aun no lo termino, asi que serán por capitulos u.u**_

_**TDI/TDA/TDWT No me pertenecen... si fuera asi, no escribiria fics y los haría reales de una vez u.u**_

* * *

-Ahí está- Susurró Courtney

-¿Qué ha-hace?- Tartamudeó Bridgette. Era siempre lo mismo, siempre estaba ahí.

-Nada, sólo te mira- Le pasó una de las manos alrededor de su hombro, en un intento de consuelo.

-Vámonos, me asusta- Jaló levemente la chaqueta de la castaña.

-Sí, es escalofriante- Asintió

La rubia y la castaña caminaron rumbo al colegio, vestidas con los típicos uniformes que la escuela privada siempre (o casi siempre) pide. Sentían miedo, no era un temor injustificado, siempre había dos chicos que desde lejos las miraban.

Al salir del colegio, ahí estaban. Mientras ellas iban a sus casas, ellos caminaban al mismo ritmo una cuadra antes. Al salir de sus casas, al salir del colegio, al ir una fiesta, al ir a un paseo, al salir con sus novios, ¡ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTABAN AHÍ!

* * *

-Tonta clase, tonto profesor, tonta escuela- Decía para sus adentros una joven pálida de mechones teñidos de azul eléctrico -¿Por qué tengo que venir a este infierno? ¿Acaso creen que presto atención?- Cada día en esas cuatro paredes era una tortura.

-Bien, ahora copien la pizarra- Ordenó el maestro mientras se sentaba.

-Genial, ¿No les basta con obligarme a escuchar una aburrida clase de geografía? ¿¡TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE COPIAR LA CLASE!- Gritaba enfurecida dentro de sí, tal fue su indignación que rompió el único lapicero que tenía para escribir -Estupendo- Dio un profundo suspiro.

-Toma el mío- Un muchacho sentado detrás de la joven le dio el suyo.

-¿Con que vas a escribir tú?- Realmente no quería saberlo, simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

-De eso no te preocupes- Sonrió de lado

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Si- Ensanchó su sonrisa. Sonrisa que más que aliviar a Gwen la ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias, supongo- Gwen dijo esto último con un ligero hilo de voz casi imperceptible, pero que Trent escuchó.

Trent con un par de gestos logró sacar un par de lapiceros de sus "amigas" Katie y Sadie.

* * *

-¿Crees que estén ahí?- Courtney susurró a su amiga Bridgette.

-Espero que no- Bridgette ya había caído en varios ataques nerviosos, y Courtney no quería que le pasara de nuevo.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía- Por alguna razón siempre se había negado.

-¡NO!- Bridgette gritó tan fuerte que todos en el pasadizo voltearon a ver que sucedía.

-Cálmate- Courtney habló en voz baja -¡HEY! No hay nada que ver aquí- Poco a poco la multitud se dispersó.

-Espérenme- Una gótica de la que había hablado anteriormente apareció y se acercó a ellas.

-Casi nos íbamos sin ti- Informó Bridgette mientras notaba por un segundo el terror en el rostro de Gwen, seguido por un gesto desesperado tratando de ocultar lo anterior -¿Te volvió a hablar?- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Si- Gwen suspiró.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Courtney estaba preocupada.

-Nada relevante, no fue tan…-No supo cuál era la palabra exacta.

-Tan…- Courtney con las manos le decía que continúe.

-…Tan raro- Gwen tembló ligeramente al decir la última palabra.

-¿Raro?, Vamos creo que esa no es la palabra. Te dejó rosas marchitas en tu casillero. En tu cumpleaños te "regaló" una de tus lagartijas muerta, que hace meses habías enterrado. Se tatuó tu nombre en el pecho. Casi mata a golpes a un chico que se burló de ti. Siempre está detrás de ti y tiene siempre lo que necesitas. Y…- Courtney fue interrumpida.

-Creo que ya entendió el punto ¿No crees?- Bridgette no quería que Gwen recordará otra vez lo de la lagartija.

-Creo que sí, ¿Nos vamos?.

-Sí- Dijeron Bridgette y Gwen al unísono.

Las tres se iban juntas, por la cercanía de sus respectivas casas. Había apenas una diferencia de una cuadra entre una casa y la otra. Las tres sabían perfectamente que tres chicos en diferentes direcciones las estaban vigilando, pero prefirieron ignorarlos.

* * *

_-¿Gwen?- Bridgette acababa de recibir una llamada, vio el identificador de llamada y reconoció el número.__-¿Quieres ir a una triple cita?- ¿Gwen pidiendo salir en una cita? Esperemos que no sea el apocalipsis._

_-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Gwen?._

_-Por favor, Cody ya empieza a sospechar la razón del porqué es mi novio. Si terminamos, sabes lo que pasará. ¡Y NO QUIERO IR SOLA!- La voz de Gwen sonaba preocupada._

_-Lo entiendo, llamaré a Courtney._

_-Gracias, hoy a las 7:00P- Su voz sonó apurada._

_-Espera ¿HOY?- Muy tarde, Gwen ya había colgado._

Bridgette miró el reloj de la pared, 5:30PM, ¿Cómo convencería a Courtney de ir?

_-¿Diga?- Courtney acababa de contestar el teléfono._

_-¿Quieres ir a una triple cita?- Bridgette sonaba nerviosa_

_-¿Triple cita?- Se notaba la incredulidad en su voz._

_-Sí._

_-¿Convenciste a Gwen?_

_-Eso no es problema, verás Cody comienza a sospechar y…-Fue interrumpida._

_-Ya entendí- Courtney se demoró mucho menos tiempo en descifrar lo sucedido que ella- Está bien-_

_-Hoy a las 7:00PM-Bridgette habló rápidamente, preparada para colgar en el instante preciso._

_-¡¿QUÉ?-_ Tarde ya había colgado.

* * *

Cada una con su correspondiente novio, se sentían plenamente seguras. O al menos trataban de estarlo. Gwen con Cody, Courtney con Justin, Bridgette con Alejandro. A ninguna le gustaba a los chicos con los que estaban. Pero así se sentían a salvo.

* * *

La película acabó. Alejandro llevó a Bridgette a su casa. Obviamente Cody también acompañó a Gwen a su residencia. En cambio Justin…

-¡ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ SOLA!- Sí, Courtney estaba histérica.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a una fiesta.

-¡ME DEJAS PARA IR A UNA FIESTA!- Golpeó a un inocente árbol.

-Ah si- Justin revisó en su bolsillo –Toma- Le entregó unos billetes arrugados.

-¿15 dólares?- La incredulidad en su voz era notoria.

-Para que tomes un taxi, me voy- Justin se alejó rápidamente.

-¡¿SABES ALGO? ¡TERMINAMOS!- Justin lo oyó, pero decidió que lo arreglaría mañana.

Palabras equivocadas. Lugar equivocado. Persona que lo dice equivocada. Persona detrás de un arbusto escuchando equivocada.

No pasaba ni un solo carro.

-Toma 15 dólares para un taxi, ¡Cretino!- Refunfuñaba en su mente Courtney.

Calle vacía. Muchas cosas le pueden suceder a una chica de su edad.

Y pasó…

-¿Necesita compañía?- Un joven alto de corte mohicano teñido de verde y ojos azules le preguntó.

-No, gracias- Courtney trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque le era imposible. Era él. Era la persona que no dejaba de acosarla día y noche. ¿Quién no se pondría nerviosa frente a un encuentro de este tipo?

* * *

Bridgette se bajó del auto de su novio.

-Gracias por dejarme- Agradecía Bridgette.

-No hay de qué, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tenerte de novia- Alejandro la atrajo con una de sus manos –Pero me tengo que ir.

-Oh, está bien –Se separó de él –Adiós- Se despidió.

Él se fue. Ella entró por la puerta a su hogar. Uno nunca sabe que hay detrás de una puerta (A menos que tengas visión de rayos X cosa que todos sabemos que no tienes ¬.¬)

-Hija, llegas justo para cenar- Sonrió el padre – Creí que te demorarías más, vístete y siéntate en la mesa, van a venir a cenar la familia de un futuro accionista, necesito que vean la mejor imagen de la familia-

Bridgette bajó con un vestido azul y se sentó en la mesa.

El timbre sonó. La madre se dispuso a abrir la puerta, mientras el padre les recordaba acerca de los buenos modales.

-Oh, no, no puede ser- Bridgette estaba aterrada.

* * *

-Cuídate, Gwen- Cody se quedó parado al lado de la entrada.

-Ehh… Creo que ya te puedes ir- No es que Cody fuera malo, simplemente que su presencia le era un poco irritante.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, hasta mañana- Cody se fue.

-Qué raro es ese chico- Pensaba Gwen.

Cruzó el gran patio que había entre la entrada y la puerta principal. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la cerradura estaba forzada.

-Te esperaba- Sentado en el sillón estaba él…

* * *

_**15 reviews para la continuación :)**_

_**cuidense :)**_

_**PD: antes de actualizar el siguiente capitulo, debo actualizar "Una venganza convertida en fic", mi NO esperado fic "el peor fic de todos los tiempos", "16 errores de xxxx", "cuando las cosas no pueden empeorar"... y luego este :)**_

_**PD2: No se copien... enserio... ¿creen que no me di cuenta? no soy ingenua, sólo me hago la ingenua ¬.¬**_


	2. Chapter 2

Si... otro reto que me demoré en entregar... debía entregarlo el 1 de febrero... u.u...

_**Tengo varias cosas que decir... las diré al final ^^**_

* * *

El sonido de un rayo. Una lluvia incesante. El inicio de una tormenta. Fue como si el cielo quisiera estar en la misma situación sombría que 3 chicas.

-Por lo que veo está cayendo un diluvio ¿Tu casa queda lejos?- Lo sabía, pero lo preguntó como formalidad.

"Como si no lo supieras" Pensó Courtney, ¿De verdad era tan cínico que se atrevía a preguntar algo que era obvio que ya sabía?

-Sí, queda lejos- ¿Qué podía perder con decirlo?

-La mía está a unas cuadras, te puedes quedar ahí hasta que la lluvia pare- Extendió su mano, para que ella lo tomara.

-No… Gracias- Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de una forma grosera.

-Vamos- La acorraló contra la pared –Si te quedas aquí, te resfriaras.

-Aléjate- Puso sus manos en su pecho, en un intento de alejarlo.

-No quiero.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Lo empujó.

-No lo haré.

-No fue una pregunta- Courtney golpeó a Duncan en su parte débil (Saben cuál es), giró y avanzó en dirección de su residencia, mientras Duncan se retorcía de dolor.

* * *

Una sombra negra estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la puerta principal. La tormenta caía, un rayo ilumino la sala. El rostro del extraño se dio a conocer.

-¿Trent?

-Hola- Lo dijo como si no ocurriera nada anormal.

-¿Hola? ¿Es lo que se te ocurre preguntar luego de entrar por la fuerza a mi casa?

-La puerta ya estaba abierta cuando pasaba por aquí- Habló inocentemente.

-¿Esto te parece una buena señal de que dices la verdad?- Gwen señaló la cerradura claramente forzada.

-Eso no es prueba de que haya sido yo- Sonrió.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí? Es claro que fuiste tú, no soy Lindsay, no soy tan tonta.

-Claro que no, Gwen…- Trent se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella –Yo no soy un mentiroso, yo no la forcé- Detrás de Gwen salieron 2 hombres encapuchados y sujetaron a Gwen de ambos brazos.

-¡SUÉLTENME!- Gwen trataba de soltarse, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Gwen desesperada por zafarse golpeó la rodilla del que la sostenía del brazo derecho. Este en un reflejo de dolor por el certero golpe, apretó fuertemente el brazo de Gwen. Ella no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de dolor.

-Escucha bien, idiota, si la vuelves a lastimar aunque sea un cabello… Te mataré ¿Comprendes?- Los ojos de furia de Trent hacia uno de los secuaces era tan terrorífica, como inusual.

* * *

-Siéntense, enseguida mi esposa les servirá la cena- El padre dirigió a todos al comedor.

-Papá, te-tengo sueño, me-me voy a dormir- Bridgette le susurró en el oído a su progenitor.

-Bridg, por favor esto en muy importante para mí- Más que un ruego, era una orden.

-De-de acuerdo-

En la mesa se sentaron 6 personas. La madre de Bridgette trajo la comida y la repartió.

La mala suerte de Bridgette no pudo ser peor, Geoff se sentó a su lado. 15 minutos después de haber empezado, ella creyó que no podía pasar nada que la asuste y se había calmado.

5 minutos más y el terror se apoderó de Bridgette, una mano sobaba lentamente su pierna.

Un ágil movimiento de su parte logró separar la mano extraña de ella, sin que nadie sospechara algo.

Unos minutos más y la extraña mano, sobaba algo más que la pierna.

Bridgette gritó fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué sucede, hija?- Su padre se veía molesto.

Bridgette estaba aterrada, giró la vista hacia sus padres que la miraban extrañados, expuso una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba preocupada por el trabajo de su padre, así que decidió mantenerlo en secreto.

-Na-nada, tengo que irme- Tras balbucear, Bridgette huyó hacia su habitación.

Geoff giró la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que su padre acababa de hacer, le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y en lugar de ocasionar más problemas, prefirió planificar como darle una lección a su pervertido padre.

* * *

Courtney caminó lo más rápido que podía sin correr, para alejarse de ese sujeto, sin parecer preocupada o asustada.

Duncan estaba tendido en el piso, por un ligero momento se le cruzó por la mente dejarla ir, y tratar de convencerla en otro momento. Pero su instinto presintió que quizás no habría otra, así que con dificultad se levantó y la siguió desde lejos.

Courtney es una experta en karate, creía estar segura en la calle, porque si alguien le quisiera hacer daño, podría fácilmente defenderse, pero… No había mucho que podía hacer, si la amenazan con un revolver.

Caminaba rápidamente, cuando de pronto una mano salió de un callejón y la sostuvo por la espalda.

Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, no le era demasiado difícil, pero cambió de parecer cuando el extraño la apuntó con un arma.

-Si haces un movimiento brusco, te mato ¿Entendido?- No parecía estar jugando.

-Si- Estaba en una mala situación, pero eso no lograría que ella perdiera la compostura.

El sujeto la arrastró al callejón.

-Quítate la ropa- El sinvergüenza lo dijo sin dejar de apuntar.

-¡JAMÁS HARÉ ALGO TAN HUMILLANTE!- Sonó un click que daba a entender que el arma estaba cargada.

-Mira muñeca, no estás en posición de negarte, o lo haces o te mato. Decide.

- Primero muerta- Sabía que no era lo más inteligente, pero prefería morir con orgullo.

-Cumpliré tu deseo- El sujeto apuntó, y antes de que jalara del gatillo… un cuchillo salió disparado y asestó en su hombro izquierdo.- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi hombro!- Unas cuantas gotas de sangre comenzaban a caer al piso.

-¡Maldito imbécil!, te mataré aquí mismo… limpiaré al mundo de una basura como tú… esa será mi buena acción del día… o del año… hay que ser realistas- Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, lo levantó, y con la otra mano sacó una navaja, lo acercó al cuello del indigente...

-¡ALTO! No te atrevas a matarlo- Courtney detuvo a Duncan.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por la vida de este Idiota?- Estaba incrédulo.

-Claro que no… sólo que… aunque te parezca insensible, no puedo dejar que me involucres con un asesinato, quedaría marcada de por vida, y tarde o temprano me costaría… así que… ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- Lo amenazó.

-Calma, calma, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

-Llama a la policía- Habló con un tonito de "¿No es obvio?"

-Claro que no, yo jamás llamaría a esos inútiles.

-Pues yo si- Courtney sostuvo su celular y llamo a la central de policías.

-Cómo quieras- Se cruzó de brazos.

Duncan mientras tanto encontró una manguera tirada cerca de una alcantarilla, y con esta amarró al indigente.

-(…) Sí, sí, estamos en la calle… El camello, cerca de la avenida La cabra… Hey no se burle, no es mi culpa que tengan nombres de animales, se lo dejamos aquí, está… amarrado en uno de los callejones (…)- Terminó la llamada y guardó su celular-

-Dejémoslo aquí, y vámonos antes de que lleguen esos inservibles.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y eso porque?

-Porque no me agradan- Guardó su navaja -¿Acaso no se nota?.

-Como quieras, me iré a mi hogar.

-Espera, te acabo de salvar la vida ¿No merezco un agradecimiento?- Se acercó.

-Oh si, gracias- Puso sus brazos, tratando de mantener la distancia.

-Vamos acompáñame a mi casa, la lluvia aun no cesa… me lo debes- Lo que al principio sonó como un ruego, terminó sonando como una orden.

-Está bien, pero ya no te debo nada, si te pasas de listo me iré y espero que no me vuelvas a hablar.

-Claro.

* * *

Uno de los hombres encapuchados puso a dormir a Gwen con un pañuelo empapado de morfina.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?- A Gwen le dolía la cabeza.

-Eso no importa- Un joven con lentes oscuros de unos 25 años estaba sentado en una silla, parecía un vigilante, y lo era.

-¡CÓMO QUE NO IMPORTA! Yo no quiero estar aquí, ¡DEJENME IR!- Gwen se dio cuenta que uno de sus brazos estaba esposado a una de las patas de la cama.

-No te alteres… ¿Qué quieres para cenar?- Decía un poco fastidiado, sacando una libretita de su pantalón, pretendiendo ser una especie de camarero.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡CREES QUE TENGO GANAS DE COMER EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ!- Vociferó.

-Eso no me importa, tengo órdenes de darte lo que pidas, menos dejarte libre- Bufó –Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero frituras, un televisor y películas de miedo- No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

-Como desees.

…

Gwen detuvo el filme.

-¡Hey!- Llamó al individuo que la vigilaba.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- El guardia se estaba quedando dormido, ella lo sabía.

-Quiero una explicación… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, es en contra de mi voluntad… pero no me han hecho ningún daño… y a simple vista parece que no planean hacerlo.

-No, ni aunque quisiéramos podríamos hacerte algo- Murmulló con molestia.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me retienen a la fuerza?

-Pues…. No lo sé, no se los motivos exactos… Lo único que me dijo el jefe que si no te mantenía aquí, tú probablemente morirías.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Tenía que mantener el control.

-Ya te dije que no tengo la más mínima idea… Lo único que tengo claro es que ese sujeto quiere protegerte, además paga muy bien.

-Sí, era de suponer que el dinero es lo único que les importa- Rodó los ojos.

-Pues claro… sino ¿De qué viviríamos?- Cuestionó.

-No pienso discutir eso.

* * *

Bridgette sabía que sus padres le reclamarían su comportamiento, y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Estaba muy cansada, pero también deprimida. Subió al techo, no era muy difícil.

Se quedó mirando al cielo (Que por cierto no dejaba ver ninguna estrella) se lamentó de la contaminación lumínica que había. Suspiró.

-¿Qué haces?- Una voz la tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo… nada… más bien… ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- Lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Te vi salir muy asustada de la cena, y quise ver que te pasaba- Se encogió de hombros.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Giró la mirada.

-Cierto, no lo es… pero quiero saberlo de todos modos- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sabes que no está bien subir a los tejados de casas ajenas?.

-Pues algo escuché.

-¿Y cómo sabías que luego de entrar a mí cuarto, subiría aquí?- Intentó escudriñarlo con la mirada.

-Pues…- No podía decir que la había estado espiando desde hace mucho tiempo, y conocía perfectamente su forma de actuar –Es… muy común.

-¿Común?

-Claro, es un cliché muy antiguo, estoy muy acostumbrado a eso… en especial porque mis fiestas siempre terminan con más de una persona bailando en el tejado, y a veces se caen…-

-¿Enserio?- Trató de ignorar lo último.

-Sí, tendré una fiesta este sábado… Si quieres vienes… Y tal vez después te animas a contarme lo que te sucedió.

-Lo pensaré- Volvió a concentrarse en el cielo.

continuará...

* * *

**Ahora... tengo varios puntos que decir...**

**1. Lily... Sé que no te desee feliz cumpleaños... Lo siento T.T quería decirtelo en un fic... pero... he estado muy ocupada y no sabía como hacerlo... Sabes que te quiero mucho a ti y a Nia (que cumplen el mismo dia)^y que a ninguna le dije ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!... ha pasado mucho tiempo... y me han ayudado mucho mas de lo que se imaginan... T.T me siento triste por no poder decirselos en su cumpleaños. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! (atrasado)**

**2. Gracias a crazy yanu, mireya y a ari... por avisarme de lo que sucedió en cierta pagina y y varios de mis fics... Las quiero mucho por haberme defendido... ¡Gracias!...**

**cuanto a los fics plageados... no es la primera vez que me plagean... pero si la primera que piden disculpa... mas que ofendida me sentí halagada ^^**

**4. Agradesco a las que me dicen que soy su autora favorita... pero vamos... saben que no es verdad... mucho de ustedes lo dicen y nisiquiera me tienen en favoritos... no soy tan idiota ¬.¬... y en cuanto anonimos... se los agradesco me suben el ego aunque sea a veces mentira... y las veces que es verdad me alegraría mucho que lo dijeran antes de que me odien... como cierta chica que por un problema que hubo hace un tiempo con otra autora... me llamó "bitch" a mi y a otras u.u**

**5.Y por último, y por supuesto nada importante... NADIE INSULTA A MI IDOLO! si estuvieras en mi pais, y te conociera ¡ME VENGARÍA!... pero no se quien eres... hasta me olvide tu nick (Y eso que me lo han dicho) Bueno supongo que es porque sólo recuerdo los nombres (y/o nicks) de gente que importa... y no hay manera de que me vengue de ti... despues de todo... no hay mucho que te pueda hacer por internet... ¿Enviarte un virus?... bah... nose como hacer eso... solo sé que eres la chica a la que bloquee del msn... **

**Es la segunda vez que me enojo con alguien de Fanfiction... y ahora que lo pienso... creo que con la primera no debí enojarme... despues de todo no era mi asunto, y ya lo arreglaste con quien debías asi que...*bandera blanca* **

**30 reviews para la continuación... **

**si hace mucho que no actualizo... desde el año pasado que no lo hago... y le debo a muchos un review... veo que hay muchos nuevos... muchoas a los que aun no leo sus fics... en los proximos dias **lo hare... y que les prometi mi opinion tambien lo haré.


End file.
